


Keith isn't sick. At all.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff/Humor, I hurt the ones i love, Lots of Klance - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Maybe - Freeform, NOT A ONE SHOT, Possible Character Death, Sad lance, haha.., hurt keith, im not, im sorry, ish, keith totally isn't sick, klance, klangst, mainly focused on keith and lance, mostly lance and keith POV, no, sick keith, some injury description, wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you ask him, no. Keith did not pass out on the training deck, did not get babied over, did kiss Lance- well, no, he didn't but he wants that to happen, and last, and most importantly, No. He. Is. Not. Sick.He's fine to kick some Galra ass.





	1. Keith isn't sick.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so  
> 1\. there will be no sheith.  
> 2\. there will be Klance. Klance is OTP.  
> 3\. if you ship kallura get out.*looks at tom*  
> 4\. i am stalling to finish my other series because i hate writing endings.  
> 5\. my friend read my fic but hasn't watched voltron and i'm pissed at her  
> 6\. that's about it  
> 7\. lmao enjoy

This was going to be a shitty day.

Wanna know why?

Keith woke up with a migraine, and it proceeded throughout the morning.

* * *

 Keith blinked his eyes open, instantly regretting it. Even with the lights off, it was too bright for him. The migraine, that had been there since last night, was splitting his head in two. He couldn't think straight, and lifting his head was a no-no.

His stomach was churning, and every time he sat up he felt nauseous, falling back on the bed. So, in result, he had been laying in bed since 4:37am Castle Hours. Right now, it was 7:24am. The Paladins would be up in a few minutes to eat breakfast, and he did not need the noise. 

Once more, Keith tried sitting up. Yes, he did feel nauseous. That didn't stop him though. He powered through, pushing himself from the bed. Stumbling at least four times, Keith managed to leave the room, bayard in hand.

Being the dumbass he was, he thought training would push his migraine away.

Keith walked in an agonizing slow pace to the training deck, nearly passing out six times on the way there.

So, yea. Training would definitely help him.

* * *

Shiro had woken up first, so he thought, deciding to get some extra training in before breakfast. It took him a few minutes to get out of his sleepy state, but he left his room, glancing at the digital clock in his arm. 7:47am. Plenty of time to spare. Breakfast started at 8:00, 8:30 at the latest. 

A towel over his shoulder, Shiro passed by the other Paladin's rooms, hearing light snores. Surprisingly enough, Pidge was the loudest of them all. Shiro made it to the end of the hall, where Keith's room was situated. He expected to hear a slightly quiet snore, but heard nothing. Shiro stopped in his tracks, pressing his ear against the door.

He heard nothing. 

"Keith?" He asked quietly, knocking on the door. When he got no response, Shiro placed his hand on the pad, keeping his panic under control. The door slid open, and Shiro entered the room. 

The first thing he noticed was the sour smell. He scrunched his nose, stepping further inside of the room. Shiro looked at the bed, expecting to see Keith, and only saw a clump of blankets pushed to the end of the bed. Shiro walked towards the bed, turning on the lights as he did so, and saw where the smell was coming from. On the floor beside the bed, there was a puddle of vomit, that looked fairly wet. 

Cursing, Shiro rushed out of the room, turning off the lights before the door slid shut. Shiro broke into a jog as he ran towards where Keith would be. 

He always thought his problems could be fixed by training.

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

Keith placed a hand on the wall, steadying himself. He had completed two levels, and was about to start the third. His head was still killing him, and his stomach felt like it was being thrown around by those bullies that throw around a nerds hat, but he continued to push through with his training.

"Start level three!" He called, huffing as he did so. He picked up his bayard from where he left it on the ground, and looked at the digital clock on the wall. 7:45am. He was going to be in here for at least the next hour. 

Keith readied himself for the Gladiator, raising his sword. What he didn't expect, was for a wave of dizziness to claim his body. Keith dropped his sword, stumbling to keep his balance. 

Keith had completely forgotten about the Gladiator, and the fact that it was at level three. The robot didn't use the sword, but kicked him in his already nauseous stomach, sending him flying across the room. Keith hit the floor a few times before stopping fully, groaning as he tried pushing himself up. 

Finally managing to get his balance while standing to his feet, the robot landed another blow to his arm. The sword sliced through his skin, causing him to cry out. Keith stumbled backwards, trying to get out of reach, to tell 'End training sequence,' to do something to keep this from getting fatal, but his brain and body were getting too slow. 

Just as his throat cleared up enough for him to yell 'End training sequence', the robot slammed his hilt into Keith's chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

"End....end training... sequence," he wheezed out, about to get stabbed in the stomach. Thankfully, the system heard him, and the robot collapsed to the ground, disappearing into thin air. 

Keith stood there for a few minutes, hands on his knees, breathing in air to fill his aching lungs. When he finally felt satisfied enough to breathe without being hunched over, Keith straightened himself and started walking towards the door. He decided to head to the kitchen to quench his dry throat. No, not just dry. His aching, dry throat. It was burning and he wasn't sure why.

Keith managed to take a few more steps before falling to the floor.

He vaguely remembered someone yelling his name before his head hit the ground.

* * *

 

 Keith woke up, his eyes refusing to open. His nose was clogged, and it was hard to breathe. If he tried to breathe too deeply, he would break out into a coughing fit. He learnt that the hard way. He could feel the mucus forming a pile in the back of his throat, just begging to be spat up. His stomch continuously twisted, making him nauseous. His head felt like it was splitting in two. He had an awful headache, and he could feel where he hit his head earlier. He was too tired to move any of his limbs, so he just lay there, trying to hear what they were saying.

Their voices were a little distant and quiet, but he could hear them.

"...pod?" someone, who Keith assumed was Lance, asked. Keith started hearing the last bit of their conversation.

"It only heals physical injuries, such as when you were injured by the explosion, Lance. It won't cure his fever." Allura explained.

What was going on? Did someone get hurt? Keith knew he would hurt himself trying to sit up and open his eyes, but he needed to know what was going on. If someone was hurt and he hadn't been there to help, Keith wouldn't be able to live with himself. "Fever?" Lance asked as Keith was straining every muscle in his body to open his eyes.

"Yes. It shouldn't be fata-"

"Fever..." Lance repeated. "If he got a fever from  _space_ , how the hell do we know if it's fatal or not, Allura? Keith hasn't woken up for eight hours! He could be dying right here, right now, and we wouldn't have a God damn clue because it's a fever from space! We know how to treat sickness' from Earth, but from space? How the hell do we fix it?!" Lance yelled, every sound going right through Keith's head. For some reason, Lance was screeching, his voice no longer quiet. It hurt Keith's head.

Wait.

Was Keith sick?

Finally managing to open his eyes, he groaned at the brightness of the room. He tried dragging an arm over his eyes, refusing to close his eyes, but his arm didn't want to co-operate. At the sudden noise of the groan, Allura turned around while Lance seemed to understand it was too bright for Keith. He immediately came to his side, blocking any light that made its way to Keith's eyes. Allura came to his other side, placing her hands on either side of his cheek. A light blue sparked from her fingers, and his head felt slightly better.  "That's all I can do for now, Keith. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." She said, removing her hands from his face.

"..What's going on?" He managed to ask. His voice sounded raspy. 

"We aren't quite sure," Allura answered, while Lance stroked his hand. "You passed out on the training deck, and you have a high fever."

"He's probably got a concussion, too." Shiro added. 

When had Shiro gotten in here?

"Yes, it is possible. For now, you should remain in your bed, Keith." Allura said. She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle. "I want you to take these every three hours. Okay?"

Keith nodded, trying to push himself up and accept the pills. When he did manage to sit up, the world spun, causing him to fall back down. Shiro caught him before he slammed his head on the table. He helped him off of the table, draping one of his arms over his shoulders. Lance took the other side, shoving the pills into his coat pocket. Keith was dead weight in their arms. They left the room without another word, Allura following them. She turned towards the control room, while Lance and Shiro continued to drag Keith to his room. After a few more minutes of walking, Keith was starting to pass out again. They finally made it to his room when the alarms went off.

"Paladins! Get to your Lions!" Allura yelled, voice echoing through the speakers. Shiro and Lance placed him on his bed, right before running out of the room.

"No," Keith choked, forcing himself to stand up. "I can help.." He made his way to his Lion, very slowly, a hand on the wall to hold himself upright.

* * *

 

God, how this was a mistake. Everyone was pissed when they heard Keith talk into the comms. Concerned, yet mad.

But that wasn't the worst part. He had somehow managed to push Lance's Lion out of the way of a blast, and had just narrowly managed not passing out from the explosion.

Didn't mean he could hear, though. He could feel blood dripping from his body, and his head was pounding. He had probably thrown up already, as well. To make things worse, his arm was broken, and he couldn't breathe properly. It felt like his chest was collapsing, which, from a proper look down, showed that it was. His armour had concaved in on itself.

He could hardly hear the pained screams coming from his own mouth, let alone the desperate voices calling his name.

So, maybe they were right. Maybe he should've stayed in bed. He was sick, after all. In total, maybe he wasn't okay to kick some Galra ass.

But for some god damn reason- He was perfectly fine to get captured by them. Cherry on top to this fabulous day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all happened so fast. Lance didn't know how to react. Least of all, he had no idea how to help Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set sometime in season two. ;)  
> enjoy

Lance had no idea how to react. They just- They just took him. And it's not like Lance was incapable of helping him, he just floated in space, too filled with shock to do anything except scream "Keith," over and over again. 

He wasn't even sure how it happened.

* * *

"Wher' 'm I need'?" Keith asked, words slurring together.

Lance froze out of shock for a few ticks, his brain unable to register that it was Keith who spoke. The Keith who could hardly sit up on his own just twenty minutes ago. The one who fell to the ground, hitting his head with a sickening crack. The sick Keith. How was he even talking? 

"You're needed in the castle, Keith!" Pidge snapped. Lance had told them everything that happened when Keith fell out of the pod. Turns out, pods can't fix fevers.

Keith grunted, then cursed under his breath. No more noises were heard from Keith's line of the comms.

"Goddamned idiot had to come out and make us all worry and claims he's not sick even though he clearly is and-" Lance continued muttering under his breath as he iced a fighter ship.

"Lance!" Keith shouted, voice strained. It sounded like it hurt him to yell, which it probably did. Lance blinked out of curiosity, then turned his lion around to see Keith barreling into his lion.

A shock yelp escaped Lance's mouth when his head hit the control panel. Rubbing his head, he steadied Blue, and looked out of the window-thingy. He saw the Green Lion tearing one of the fighters apart, and a few more fighter ships, but that was it. Keith must have turned him around.

He turned his Lion back around-

"Keith!" Shiro yelled, and Lance saw why Shiro yelled. The Ion cannon from the main ship had shot, full strength, where Lance just was. Lance stared wide-eyed as Keith's Lion got hit by it. The visual feed that was giving them Keith's side had blinked off, and the only noise coming from Keith's line was an agonizing scream.

"Keith! Keith, are you okay?!" Lance shouted, desperate to know if Keith was okay.

The only reply that came was static.

The Red Lion floated in space for a few ticks, before a tractor beam lit up around it. It started dragging the Red Lion into the ship. 

Lance blinked in shock, unable to move his Lion. He didn't know what to do to get Keith out of that damned beam.

Oh. Wait.

Lance replayed what Keith did earlier, and shoved his Lion into Keith's. It pushed them both out of the way of the tractor beam, but the Red Lion still seemed to be unresponsive.

Lance turned to face the Red Lion. It's jaw- It was open? Why the fuck was it open? He saw Keith's body floating in space, a few feet away from his lion. Luckily enough, his visor was on, but he wasn't awake, and he was hurt. Keith's eyes were closed, a mixture of sweat and blood running down his forehead. His side looked to be cut open, but not too badly. Burn marks soaked his armour, and a chunk of the armour and undersuit had come off of his arm, revealing a bloody patch of skin. He probably had a million internal injuries as well.

Lance sighed in relief, moving his Lion forwards to grab Keith. At least he wasn't hurt too badly.

Lance sighed too soon.

Faster than Blue, one of the ships had used a tractor beam on Keith. Not his Lion. On Keith. _Keith_. Lance couldn't push Keith out of the way. It would only hurt him further. Lance didn't know what to do. He couldn't help Keith without hurting him, or killing him. Lance watched in horror as the ship swallowed Keith, leaving the Red Lion floating in space.

He was distantly aware of the others yelling for Keith, but he couldn't really comprehend anything at the moment. Blinking his gaze away from the where Keith was, Lance blasted away at the ship holding Keith out of pure anger.

"Lance!" Shiro yelled, grabbing Lance's attention for a minute. "Lance, stop shooting the ship! It could hurt Keith!"

Lance did as ordered, and pushed the fighter ships away from the Red Lion, growling and cursing the whole time.

"Lance, grab the Red Lion and come back to the Castle. We must-" Allura tried to convince him.

"No! We can't just leave Keith there!" _I can't leave Keith_. "We have to get him back!" Lance shouted, firing away. But, there was nothing too shoot at. The ships- all of them- had disappeared.

"No," he breathed.

"Paladins," Allura called over the comms, as if she hadn't heard or seen  _anything_ that just happened. "Come back to the Castle. They're coming with more ships and it will be near impossible to fight without Voltron."

Grumbling as he did so, Lance obeyed. He flew into the Castle, carrying Red in Blue's claws.

Once he settled Red and Blue in Blue's hangar, he bolted out of Blue and to the control room.

"What the hell, Allura?" he yelled. They had wormholed away. He didn't give a fuck that Allura was a princess and deserved respect, or whatever Shiro had said, he wanted answers. "We could've followed their signature! We could've s-"

"If he intends to go out with a fever, then we should replace him." She said, her voice filled with venom. "He would be dead by the time we get there, Lance."

At that point, Shiro, Pidge and Hunk had arrived. Allura had released Pidge's hulkyness.

"What the hell do you mean ' _we should replace him_ ', you fucker?!" Pidge shouted "Are you just that God damned fucking one sided on Galras? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"He's a Galra, Pidge. The same species that took your father and brother. The same species that took Shiro captive for a-" Allura said calmly, fury coloring her face.

"We all know that, Allura. That doesn't make Keith bad. Galras aren't born with the will to be evil. They make the choice, Allura. You've known Keith long enough to know he wouldn't make that choice." Shiro stated, surprisingly calm. Lance thought he'd be the most affected by Keith getting taken. After all, they were the closest in the group, next to Hunk and Lance, of course.

"You don't know that," she hissed. Lance knew she was thinking of Zarkon's betrayal. "It's happened before, it can happen again." she said, giving them all a death glare.

"Keith wouldn't do that!" Lance and Pidge yelled simultaneously. "He-"

"Guys, as much as I want to go after him as well, doing arguing won't help. We should track his suit and hope it's still active." Hunk said, unaffected from the anger. It was so  _typical_ that Hunk would be rational.

"Keith is fucking sick, and you think it's best to leave him in the hands of Zarkon?" Pidge yelled, ignoring Hunk completely.

"It's where he belongs," and with that, Allura left the room.

They all stood in stunned silence, none of them bothering to move. 

Coran cleared his throat, gathering their attention. "I- uh, I'll go talk to Allura. If you find Keith's location, go with your Lions." Coran left the room, leaving the four Paladins the control panel. They all let Pidge attack it to try and find Keith. Shiro and Hunk joined her; Shiro pointed out places he could be, while Hunk searched another system on where he could be.

Lance stood where he was since this whole mess started, feeling completely useless, which, he was. He couldn't help with this one. All he could do was stand and stare, hoping his team would find Keith before it was too late.

* * *

 

Three months.

It took them _three months_ to find Keith.

And how they found them?

Keith must've figured out how to turn the tracker in his suit on.

Of all places, where would he be? No where near the places they searched. He wasn't on Zarkon's main fleet. He was on one of the lesser ships, but this ship still had lots of guards. Keith was obviously in danger, but Red wasn't going to help him. Being the stubborn ass Keith was, maybe he just told Red to stay on the castle. That was probably it. That, or...

No.

Lance had to stay positive. Keith wasn't dead.

Was he?

Well, they'd find out soon enough.

Once Pidge said she'd found Keith, Lance stopped paying much attention. Not a lot had happened in the time he was gone; A few battles, some bonding moments, and a lot of searching. Allura had started to help as well, even if she didn't like it. So, Lance stood there, pretending to listen, when really, he was buzzing with excitement. They would finally get Keith back! He missed the way Keith would train himself enought to pass out, how he would jump to any bait Lance laid out, and this stupid rivalry- Who cared anymore? Lance just wanted his mullet back.

"Pidge and Hunk, you'll provide cover as Lance and I go to get Keith. Does everyone understand?" Shiro stated the battle-plan; Lance only heard the last bit. They all nodded in unison.

Up until they got into the Galra base, everything was kind of a blur. But at least now, Lance was focused and determined as he pulled out his blaster and shot down the sentries guarding the door. He followed Shiro out of the room as soon as all of the guards had been taken down by Lance's gun, or Shiro's bitch slap. Most of the halls they progressed through were empty. Which was rather odd, in Lance's opinion.

"Doesn't this seem... kind of easy, to you?" Lance asked, following Shiro to the prison block. Shiro was following Keith's coordinates and his memory at this point.

"You get that feeling too?"

Lance nodded, turning the corner behind Shiro. "Don't you think.. there.. would be... yep. Okay, yea, that's Keith." Lance stated, turning to the cell he had been staring at. He shot the lock on the door, (which was surprising. Lance figured they'd have electrical lines going down to keep people out.) and rushed in. Shiro followed him, this time. Keith was a lump on the floor, slowly curling into himself, situated in the corner. When Keith heard the door open, he visibly flinched.

Lance knelt by Keith's side, hoping Keith was conscious. "Keith?" Lance asked. Keith moaned softly and flinched when Shiro made noise. He motioned for Shiro to watch the door as he grabbed Keith. Keith screamed at the touch and flung his arm out. Lance narrowly dodged the fist. Despite being (probably) weak and starved, he had a strong fist. "Keith, calm down! It's me! It's Lance!" Keith seemed to relax at Lance's name, stopping his screams. He didn't do anything to help Lance though. "I'm going to pick you up, okay?"

"No," Keith whispered when Lance moved his arms under Keith's knees and shoulders. "no, put me down."

"Stop- struggling- mullet, I'm - helping you," Lance grit out, struggling to keep Keith from falling.

"No! I won't fall for it again!" He yelled, voice hoarse for some reason. He pushed Lance hard enough to get dropped. His head hit the ground with an ugly crack; His body went limp after that. Lance held back tears at Keith's whimper when he picked him up.

"Let's go," he said softly, careful not to wake Keith up.

He left the room, only to be greeted by 7 Galran guards. Not sentries. Guards.

"I knew this was too easy!" Lance yelled, before bolting down the hallway, Shiro right behind him.

* * *

How they got out of there unscathed, Lance wasn't sure. The only thing that mattered was that Keith was hardly breathing in the cockpit of Blue. Lance put Blue on autopilot then sat beside Keith. In the light, he could see the full extent of Keith's external injuries. His right arm was bent at an odd angle, along with his left leg, and burn marks covered his once pale skin. Lance was certain he had several internal injuries.

"We're- uh, we're heading back now. You guys can stop provoking them." Lance joked, poking Keith to try and get him to wake up. He would  _not_ die in Lance's care.

"Is Keith okay?" Hunk asked, but Lance didn't pay him attention. Keith had woken up.

"No- no, don't sit up-" Lance said, gently forcing him back down.

After a few minutes of Keith staring at Lance, (he still hadn't taken his hands off), he finally seemed to relax a little bit.

"Is this real?" Keith asked, his voice small and vulnerable. Lance couldn't help but think of how scared he sounded.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this real?" He repeated, as if that would explain anything.

"Do you mean the face that we're rescuing you and everything's going to be okay?"

Keith nodded, pulling Lance's hands off of him. 

"Yes, Keith, this is real. You're going to be fine, you're back with us. Didn't I promise you I'd always come for you?" Lance asked, remembering their cuddle session four months ago, a few days before Keith got sick.

"I-I didn't think that was real." Keith admitted, voice sheepish despite how tired he was.

"Real as it can get, babe," Lance immediately flushed. Keith and Lance weren't dating, Keith didn't even know Lance lik-loved him! How stupid could he be? Maybe Keith would forget this ever happened.

Keith smiled, and made a content sound. He was hurting, and Lance was making it better. The Galra couldn't fake this. "Babe..." he mumbled, letting out a sigh, "I like that,"

"I-, um, we're almost at the castle, um, you'll be in a pod in a few minutes, um, you can sleep... if you want?"

"no..." Keith mumbled, trying to sit up. He wanted to kiss Lance, but Lance pushed him back on the floor, not that gentle. He let out a groan when his back hit the floor.

"Sorry!" Lance apologized, removing his hands from Keith. Keith tried to hide his sadness that Lance wasn't touching him, but it didn't seem to work. "What's wrong? Well, I mean, I know you're going through shit but you looked sad just a secon-"

Lance was cut off by Keith's lips meeting his. He tensed at first, but slowly melted into the kiss. But, not before he realized the others were listening. "Okay," Lance bretehd, breaking apart from Keith, who was slowly passing out. A scream escaped him when Lance touched his chest, by accident. "Pod first, this later. That good?"

Keith nodded, right before passing out, slumping into Lance.

He knew he'd be safe as long as Lance was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to fill this with fluff more than angst, which is why I didn't really describe that fight scene- i also have writers block thats preventing me from properly writing- so yea, next chapter will be the other paladins pov of all of that then more, but that might be really far from now. im currently working on somthing else thats my priority rn. so , uh , yea. but summers here, os i have a lot of more time on my hands.  
> feedback is greatly appreciated, i hope you enjoyed this shitty piece ! :)  
> irregular updates.


	3. Author's Note.

Sorry guys, this is just a note.

I've kind of lost motivation for this fic. If you want me to continue it; that's fine, but I would finish  _The Story of A Galra Keith, Call Me Anytime, The Space Mall Chronicles,_ and the two drafts  I have right now first, so I wouldn't be able to update it for a while.

If I do continue it, I'm probably going to restart it completely, but it would have the same idea.

If any of  _you_ want to continue it, just let me know through comments or something, and I'll make you the author ;)

I would've deleted this, but it seems that people actually enjoyed it, and orphaning it doesn't seem fair to you guys :/

So, yea. bye lmao

**Author's Note:**

> there will not be daily updates. i have no idea when i'll get around to updating this, but i needed to get it out of drafts. it was about to delete. anyways, sorry for the length, the next one will be longer! hope you enjoy, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
